


Zamasu x Goddess OC

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Zamasu/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Zamasu x Goddess OC

**A/N: Little bit of background for this oneshot before we began... The Reader is playing the part of Shiro, an immortal Goddess who's backstory other than these few sentences is unknown... Hope you peeps enjoy!** ****

...

It had been a few months since your arrival on the Kai's world after having accepted Beerus and Whis' offer to assist the Master Kai, Gowasu with the training of his new apprentice. You had been hesitant at first, unsure of what you could do to help the harsh young Kai who was admittedly, a bit rough around the edges when it came to interacting with others.

It was only when he learned of your immortality that Zamasu seemed to tolerate you, actually taking note of your words and advice during training. Little by little the two of you established an enjoyable routine, sparring together and learning from Master Gowasu as you both sharpened your skills while getting to know one another. As the days passed, your interactions became normal, a competitive rivalry igniting between you both as one day, Gowasu seemed to notice.

His apprentice had changed in many ways over the course of your time being here, the elder Kai realized with a smile, watching you both spar while sipping his tea. _I'll have to remember to thank Lord Beerus..._

Just as Gowasu put his cup back on it's saucer, a bright flash lit up the sky, forming into a ball before three people materialized inside of it. Gowasu squinted, making out the faces of Lord Beerus and Whis along with another he'd never seen before.

"Woohoo!" The spiky haired stranger shouted, beginning to fall towards the ground as the transportation energy faded. "Yeah! We're here at last! Aaaah! OOF!"

The sound of an unfamiliar voice made you and Zamasu glance over just in time to see the man in the orange gi crash into the ground, a cloud of dust shooting up around him as Lord Beerus and Whis touched down on the planet gracefully.

You grinned as you spotted your two former teachers, running over to where everyone was standing as Zamasu followed.

"Oh my... Well, if it isn't Lord Beerus..." Gowasu blinked in confusion, watching as the newcomer crawled out of the small crater he'd made.

"Hi." Beerus said in a monotone voice, raising one hand in a greeting as you piped up.

"Hi Beerus-sama! Whis-sama!~" You sang, making the taller man smile as the God of Destruction's ears twitched in annoyance.

"It's been far too long Gowasu, Zamasu, Lady Shiro..." Whis replied, bowing his head respectfully as everyone else did the same. "We've brought someone here we'd like you to meet..." Whis continued, glancing over his shoulder as the man who'd crashed into the planet earlier was suddenly racing towards you all.

You blinked in surprise as the stranger skidded to a stop, the wind from his speed blasting everyone's hair back wildly.

"Hi, I'm Goku! Are you that Goddess who's supposed to be all super strong and stuff?!" The Saiyan said excitedly, leaning down towards your face as you took a step back. "Hmm... How's that possible? You're so tiny!" He wondered out loud, patting your arms lightly as if to prove his point.

"E-eh?" You tensed, not sure what to do as the strange man continued to stare right at you.

Zamasu growled, grabbing one of the Saiyan's wrists instantly before yanking him back. "How dare you touch her mortal!" He hissed, sending the oblivious fighter an angry glare as you looked up at him in surprise.

"Stop that at once Zamasu!" Gowasu ordered, seemingly breaking the other Kai from his trance as he let the wrist in his grasp go.

"Goku... Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself _properly_..." Whis spoke up, putting a special amount of emphasis on the last word in his sentence as the Saiyan nodded.

The irritated frown was still clearly visible on Zamasu's face as Goku straightened up in front of you both, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I am called Goku, your Kainess..." He said seriously, looking at Zamasu before glancing back to you. "And your Goddess... Uh, ness!" He went on, sending you a playful wink as you felt yourself blush. "At your service! I hope this is to your liking." Goku finished, bowing deeply as you didn't quite know how to react.

"At least he made an effort..." Gowasu commented, raising a silver eyebrow towards Whis and Beerus as they chuckled. "Now then, to what to do we owe the great pleasure of your visit?" The elder Kai inquired, wondering what all this was about.

"Mmm, I can't wait anymore!" Goku whined, smiling innocently at you and Zamasu before continuing. "Would one of you mind going a quick round with me, just for fun?" He asked simply, surprising everyone.

"Tch, you want _me_ to fight _you_?" Zamasu grumbled, clenching his fists at his sides as he glared at the other man. _He can't be serious..._

"Either one of you!" Goku replied, glancing your way again before clapping his hands together in front of himself in a pleading gesture. "Come on, pretty please? You gotta do it... I came all this way just for that!"

"Rrr... You can get to that later!" Beerus growled, grabbing the Saiyan by the ear roughly before tossing him into the air.

The orange clad man stopped a ways up, rubbing his now red ear lightly before whining. "Ow... Ow... Not cool Lord Beerus, I mean I asked them nicely, didn't I?"

"Goku, I swear to Kami..." The purple cat growled, placing a hand over his face as you couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Watching the God of Destruction getting frustrated so easily by this strange man was nothing short of comical.

"I was not expecting our training to be cut short today by this fool..." Zamasu grumbled, getting your attention as you watched him glare at the man still floating above you all.

"Well, they'll probably leave soon... And we can get back to it." You replied, shrugging your shoulders coolly before smiling at the white haired man.

Zamasu nodded once, glancing away from you quickly as he felt a very strange emotion pass through his chest. It had been happening more often lately, only becoming a problem at all shortly after you'd arrived here he deduced. The Kai couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him as he struggled to remain collected... But finding that around _you_ , that was rather difficult.

"Lady Shiro, Zamasu, excuse us..." Gowasu said suddenly, walking towards the temple with Lord Beerus and Whis behind him as you wondered what was going on. The three of them disappeared, leaving the two of you with the very unusual Saiyan.

"So... Now that they're gone..." Goku said somewhat quietly, looking around to make sure his statement was true as he touched down in front of you both. "How about that match?"

"You mortals are intolerable..." Zamasu said harshly, crossing his arms in front of himself as Goku looked back in confusion.

"I'll fight you." You chimed in, making both men look at you in surprise as you tilted your head to the side before smiling cutely.

"I didn't say I _wouldn't_ fight him!" Zamasu hissed, taking a step forward as his mind was clearly made up. _I'll show this fool what it means to challenge a God..._

"Ah, that's great!" Goku cheered, throwing a fist into the air triumphantly as you smirked, knowing the stranger would have a tough time in the following fight.

The three of you moved to a more open area, away from the temple and other buildings as you watched Goku and Zamasu facing off. You stood a good distance away, unable to contain yourself as you watched the fight about to begin.

"Go Zama!" You cheered, jumping into the air with your hands up as Goku chuckled, both men getting into a fighting stance as an ominous breeze blew a few cherry blossoms through the air.

The silence was short lived as both fighters rushed forward, clashing in a mess of punches and kicks as you watched in awe. It wasn't long before Goku realized he'd need to put forth a little more effort if he was going to gain the upper hand.

"HAA!" The Saiyan shouted, a huge burst of energy surrounding him suddenly as his hair changed from black to blonde.

 _I... I heard the legends but never knew they were true..._ You thought, your eyes never leaving the fight as you watched the Super Saiyan moving with incredible speed.

Zamasu tried his best to keep up with the newly transformed man, finding it now insanely difficult as he was backed into a defensive guard.

One of the man's fists actually landed on it's target, knocking the Kai's face to the side briefly before he recovered, jumping back a few feet.

"This is exciting!" Goku huffed, wiping his brow as Zamasu frowned, deciding it was time to get serious as well. The look he was wearing now made you think maybe it was time to end their 'friendly' little match...

Just as the Kai was about to launch himself forward and slap that sickening smile right off the man's goofy face, you appeared in front of him, holding your hand up while giving him a meaningful look.

"Alright, alright... Let's not get carried away..." You said, trying to defuse the situation as the Zamasu glared at you angrily. "I think that's enough for today..."

"Wow! I didn't even see you move!" Goku said in awe, powering down before walking up to where you both stood. "We should all train together again!"

"If you say so..." You shrugged, making Zamasu let out a frustrated sigh before staring at the Saiyan in disbelief.

"How is it possible for you to be such an imbecile?" The Kai asked, the expression on his face that of genuine concern as he wondered how the man functioned on a day to day basis.

You had to hold in a laugh as you watched Zamasu struggle to keep his cool, figuring it was good for the man to have his patience tested once in a while.

"Huh?" Goku responded, clearly not understanding the question at all as Gowasu, Lord Beerus and Whis reemerged from the temple just in time to avoid either of you having to explain it to him.

"Come on Goku, we're going home..." Beerus growled, Whis and Gowasu trailing behind him as the God walked towards you all.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Gowasu stated, placing his hands behind his back as he bowed to the departing God.

"I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it." Whis said hopefully, all of you saying your goodbyes as Goku suddenly stepped forward before grabbing your hand.

"I hope next time you and I can fight!" The Saiyan said with a grin, shaking your hand rather intensely as your whole arm flew up and down.

"Um... Okay?" You replied, not really knowing what else to say as you heard a growl from behind you.

"LET'S GO!" Beerus shouted, grabbing the man by his ear once more as he dragged him backwards, the unusual trio disappearing with one final wave from Whis as they all teleported away in a flash of light.

"That was all certainly... Unexpected." Gowasu commented, glancing between you and Zamasu before sighing. "I need to make some calls... I'll see you both later." He finished, sending you both a tired grin before turning and leaving you both in each other's company.

 _I wonder what Lord Beerus and Whis were really here for..._ You thought, placing a small hand under your chin as you tried to think of anything that was happening right now in any of the realms. _And that Saiyan was certainly something..._ You mused, thinking back on your interactions with the man as you smiled.

"Shiro!" Zamasu said angrily, finally getting your attention as you looked his way. "If you weren't so preoccupied with thinking about that foolish mortal, you would hear me calling you!" He grumbled, clearly agitated as he continued. "We should return to our training..."

"Fine..." You agreed, placing a delicate finger on your cheek before getting a very devious idea. "But you have to admit... He was rather handsome."

The look on the Kai's face was priceless as you burst out laughing before taking off across the grassy field as you heard Zamasu's angry voice right behind you.

"SHIRO!"

...

 **A/N: Hehe, so Goku is a bit of a flirty flirt in this story** (◕‿-) **Hope you enjoyed the sillyness~**


	2. Zamasu x Goddess OC [Part 2]

**A/N: Okay, sooo I saw this fan comic (I believe on Tumblr?) and died laughing, knowing in my heart of hearts I HAD to write something based on it :D *all credit for the comic goes to the orginal creator***

**Lmaooo, oh Zamasu... He's too adorable for his own good** ♥‿♥ **Anyway, here is my little oneshot based on/inspired by the comic above. Some cutesy fluff between Goddess Shiro/Reader and one of my favorite Kais!**

...

You smirked, zooming in on the flowers in front of you before pausing and adjusting your phone a bit while trying to get the perfect shot. _Beautiful..._ You sighed, enjoying the serene moment as you felt a gentle breeze roll across the grass. _I can't wait to post this one..._

Lord Beerus and Whis _had_ suggested you take up a hobby while here to keep yourself busy, little did they know, they were all about to be your personal models as you decided that photography was your new current obsession.

After you and Zamasu were done training for the day, you'd usually sneak off to find something interesting to photograph. Though your searches for something _interesting_ usually led you right back to wherever your training partner was currently located as you chose to spend your time observing him, maybe sneaking a photo in here or there as well...

 _He's just... Very... Photogenic..._ You told yourself, sighing pathetically as you swiped through a few pictures in your gallery featuring the man going about his daily activities. The few you had managed to capture showed a different version of the Kai than most people ever saw you thought, looking at one photo of him relaxing on the grass after training.

The look on his face was peaceful for a change as he stared of into the clouds, the picture capturing the moment perfectly as your eyes roamed over the rest of the photo. You shook your head, clicking your phone off while fighting the blush on your cheeks.

 _Kami... I am such a pervert..._ You frowned, almost disappointed with yourself before realizing that you didn't care. _Oh well... I can dream..._ You sighed, knowing there was virtually no chance of the stoic man returning your feelings.

"Lady Shiro!" Gowasu shouted, interrupting your daydreams as he waved you over. "Come look at this!"

You hopped up from the flowerbed, making your way towards him before glancing at the clear orb hovering above you both.

"What is it Master Gowasu?"

"Ah, Zamasu! There you are!" Gowasu said, making you glance over as you spotted the white haired man walking towards you both.

"Easier to explain it while you're both here..." The elderly Kai smirked, looking back and forth between both his students before speaking. "We've finally got the latest equipment to watch KamiTube in HD!"

A tiny sweat drop appeared on the side of your head as you heard Zamasu sigh in irritation next to you.

"Master Gowasu, is that _really_ necessary?" The green man questioned, the agitation clearly written all over his face as his mentor blinked.

"You don't get it Zamasu... Here, let me show you..." Gowasu said, fiddling around in his pockets for a second before finding the remote. The older Kai pressed one of larger buttons, the orb above them all lighting up before a few ads began to play.

Gowasu struggled to find a video or link that would amuse the other man before sighing, seemingly giving up before he quickly glanced your way.

"Ah! That's right!" He beamed, making you nervous already as he eyed the phone in your hand. "You do have a blog for your photography, do you not? Why not show Zamasu some of the ones you took of him?"

Your eyes went wide as you watched Zamasu turn your way, the look on his face an interesting mixture of surprise and anger as Gowasu continued on obliviously.

"Lady Shiro truly does have a talent for capturing your good side, ho ho..." The Kai joked, chuckling to himself as he typed in the address for your website.

"M-Master Gowasu..." You stammered, your cheeks feeling warm already as you wished desperately for Whis' power to rewind time briefly. "I don't think Zamasu wants to see-"

"Oh. I very much _do_ want to see what kind of photographs I'll be appearing in..." The white haired man growled, sending a murderous glare your way before glancing back to the screen. "Considering I never agreed to any of it."

"Calm down Zamasu..." The elder Kai chuckled, clicking on one of your most recent posts as to your horror, the images began to load. "Everyone in the comments seems to agree that you look rather good-"

"Comments?!" The younger Kai nearly choked, a slight blush tinting his lime cheeks as he could only stare at the screen with wide eyes as the first set of images was suddenly displayed.

Zamasu could only stare in shock as he eyed each photo of himself, scanning them all for any signs of flaws, but finding none. _When did she... How..._ He thought to himself, his cheeks getting a bit warmer as he had to admit, they were rather good. Every one seemed to capture a different emotion he noticed, ranging from the intensity of his expressions during a training session to more calm poses during times when he _thought_ no one was looking...

"Eggplants and hearts?! What the hell South Kai!" You grumbled, looking rather annoyed as you read the list of comments on your photo.

Zamasu glanced over at you, the expression on your face currently very different from the peaceful one you normally wore. _Is... Is she jealous?_ He wondered, noticing the blush staining your cheeks as your eyes scanned the words on the screen.

_New sugar bae... #yummygod... They don't even know him!_ You thought angrily before Gowasu's voice brought you back to reality.

"Yes, I was curious... What _does_ that mean?"

"More importantly," Zamasu hissed, interrupting his teacher's question as you were thankful at least for that. "How did you take all those pictures without me noticing? And why?!" He growled, getting angrier by the second as Gowasu tried to calm him down.

"Zama-"

"NO! This is ridiculous!" The Kai shouted, fed up with your childish behavior as you took a step back. "I won't stand for this mockery!" He went on, his silver eyes locking onto the phone that was still in your grasp.

Before you could react, he snatched the device away, making you gasp as he threw the small electronic square as far as he could. The phone sailed through the air, disappearing with the curve of the planet as it vanished over the horizon.

"ZAMASU!" Gowasu scolded, grabbing his student by the ear roughly as he yelped. "That was completely uncalled for! You will apologize to Lady Shiro!" He insisted, the two Kai's having a momentary staring match as Zamasu refused to give in.

"Save it you jerk!" You yelled, surprising them both as you glared towards the younger God. "You... You didn't even read what I wrote..." You mumbled under your breath, the white haired man barely hearing you before you turned, opening up a rift in time before jumping inside.

"Wait! Lady Shir-" Gowasu called, but it was too late. The portal closed again and you were gone for the time being, leaving both Kais standing there in silence.

Zamasu growled, taking off as well as Gowasu shook his head while watching him go. _If only you didn't have to learn all your lessons the hard way Zamasu..._ He thought, sighing tiredly before returning to his duties.

Halfway around the planet Zamasu cursed, stopping under a section of trees before letting his boots touch the ground. _The foolishness of that woman is unbearable at times..._ He thought with a frown, replaying her words in his mind involuntarily. _'You didn't even read what I wrote'... What the hell does that have to do with anything?!_ He wondered, growling as he knew he'd most likely never know.

The Kai let out an angry huff, sitting down on the grass and leaning back against one of the wider trees as something shiny caught his eye...

 _Impossible... What are the odds?_ He thought, standing up and walking towards the metallic object before recognizing it instantly as the one he had just thrown. Amazingly enough, the device was still intact and had received little damage other than a few scuff marks and grass stains on the case.

Feeling justified by her previous actions with his pictures, Zamasu clicked the phone on, typing the same thing Gowasu had searched earlier as Shiro's blog popped up.

The first thing the white haired man saw was a photo of said Goddess displayed on her page, the picture making something in his chest tighten as he scanned the image. Whatever tricks she had used to enhance his photos she clearly didn't need he thought, his gaze moving over her figure as he took in her ethereal features.

Zamasu cleared his throat, getting back on track somewhat as his eyes flicked down to the list of comments below the picture. It was extremely long he noticed, daring to read a few as each one seemed to make him more irritated than the last.

 _Let those fools talk... What do I care?_ He wondered, gripping the phone in his hand as he thought about how you had left. _'What I wrote'..._ Your words spoke in his mind again, making him glance back at your phone before scrolling down to where his photos were posted.

Underneath them there was a bit of text he noticed, realizing this must have been what you were referring to before you took off.

 _'Photography is an art of observation. It has little to do with the things you see and everything to do with the way you see them.'_ Zamasu read, his silver orbs widening a bit as he was intrigued. _'If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change...'_

_Is that so?_ He wondered, truly pondering your statements as he clicked the phone off again before sitting down on the grass. _Tch, what nonsense! As if anything could become better just because you wish it so..._ He thought with a frown, thinking back to your conversation a few days ago that had still been weighing heavily on his mind.

_The two of you had been resting on the grass after training, cloud gazing together as you had convinced him to join you for once and he had reluctantly agreed for some reason. Your conversation quickly turned towards his hatred of mortal beings like usual, leaving you attempting to change his mind, like usual..._

_"I can't give you a reason for why things are the way they are Zamasu..." You had said, placing your hands on your stomach in a relaxed pose as he watched you stare towards the sky before sighing, your golden eyes taking on a more serious shine as you continued. "I... I just feel like Heaven and Hell are a place that's inside each of us and we're the ones who choose which to explore. You have to have both to have an understanding of why they exist... I mean, you wouldn't be able to appreciate life's little miracles if you didn't want to kill yourself sometimes." You finished nonchalantly, making the Kai laying next to you blink in surprise as he listened._

_"And I think we're all a step away from both... Like both universes are so near to us... It's all right here in front of us, layering onto our realities like filters on an image..." You mused, watching a particularly fluffy cloud cast a shadow on you both before passing by. "We see our lives through Heaven and Hell and I think we always have a say in which one we can choose... Even when you feel as though your life is terrible, Heaven is just as close as it was before. You don't really get further away from it, you just lose the ability to take notice of it I guess... It's not really a matter of looking or searching for happiness or perfection, but seeing things for what they truly are..." You finished, hoping at least something you had said during your rambling made any sense._

_Zamasu looked your way, actually impressed you could have such an interesting perspective on life, one that he had never really heard or envisioned before. You turned to meet his gaze, smiling at him shyly before the Kai next to you, glanced forward again, the tiniest dusting of pink visible on his face as he pointed towards one of the clouds before attempting to distract you from his flustered expression._

Zamasu blinked, the memory in his mind ending as he was brought back to reality while thinking about your words. _Shiro has seen quite a lot of things in her time..._ He realized, knowing that despite her tiny stature and innocent appearance, the Goddess was actually thousands of years old. _I guess that's why Lord Beerus and Whis brought her here..._ Zamasu thought with a frown, wondering why they were all so dead set on wasting their time.

 _No matter what that old fool Gowasu or Lady Shiro says, nothing will change my mind about the disgusting tragedy that is the mortal race..._ He growled, tossing the phone to the side lightly as it landed on the grass.

He was feeling unreasonably irritated for some reason as he tried to calm himself down, leaning back against the tree once more before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

The question on his mind was a very troubling one as he crossed his arms, reluctantly wondering what Shiro would _really_ think of him if she knew what his true intentions were...

Soon enough, he'd have his answer.

...

 **A/N: That was fun to write :] And because this is _me_ we're talking about here, I'll most likely make a third part! **☆(◒‿◒)☆ **Until then, o** **ne more thing before I go... Here's a fun Zamasu comic for your travels!**


End file.
